Digimon World Dawn and Dusk/Attacks
Add to this at will, please use the english version. |} The first level of headers refers to the technique attribute, the second to the type of technique: 1-time, 2-time, 3-time, or buffing. The range pictograph uses "O" for targeted zones, "X" for non-targeted zones. Please use this format (copy and paste, then fill in the blanks): : Name :*Effect & Range: Power, (xxxxx) Selectable :*MP Cost: MP Cost :*Description: In-game attack description :*Level Gained: Level :*Gained By: Digimon Light 1x Tiny Holy Flame *Effect & Range: 30, (XOOOX) Fixed *MP Cost: 23 *Description: Gather energy of light and blow up 3 zones *Level Gained: 2 *Gained By: Chicchimon Holy Cannon *Effect & Range: 89, (OXOXO) Fixed *MP Cost: 48 *Description: Fire a ball of light and attack 3 zones *Level Gained: 40 *Gained By: Puttimon Starlight *Effect & Range: 76, (XOOOX) Fixed *MP Cost: 48 *Description: Blow up 3 zones with starlight energy *Level Gained: 30 *Gained By: Sunmon 2x 3x Buff Power of Love *Effect & Range: ---, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 88 *Description: Resurrect ally in 1 zone with a loving hug *Level Gained: 41 *Gained By: Calumon Light Wave *Effect & Range: ---, (XOOOO) Selectable *MP Cost: 135 *Description: Reduce attack in 4 zones with waves of light *Level Gained: 44 *Gained By: Calumon Absolute Healing *Effect & Range: ---, (OOOOO) Fixed *MP Cost: 170 *Description: Restore ally HP in 5 zones with holy power *Level Gained: 60 *Gained By: Calumon Dark 1x Pit Crusher *Effect & Range: 78, (XOXOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 63 *Description: Destroy 2 zones of data with arrows of darkness (Paralyze) *Level Gained: 38 *Gained By: Pagumon Death Cannon *Effect & Range: 101, (XOOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 99 *Description: Burn 3 zones with a cannon attack of darkness *Level Gained: 45 *Gained By: Kuramon Dark Claw *Effect & Range: 79, (XOOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 48 *Description: Slash 2 zones with claws of darkness (Poison) *Level Gained: 30 *Gained By: Tsumemon Black Blast *Effect & Range: 45, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 28 *Description: Attack 1 zone with an energy ball of darkness *Level Gained: 30 *Gained By: Moonmon 2x 3x Buff Fire 1x Giga Breath *Effect & Range: 89, (XXOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 53 *Description: Unleash a big fire ball and burn 2 zones *Level Gained: 37 *Gained By: Koromon, Botamon Mega Napalm *Effect & Range: 55, (XOOOX) Fixed *MP Cost: 47 *Description: Create fire pillars with fireballs in 3 zones *Level Gained: 37 *Gained By: Gigimon 2x 3x Buff Earth 1x Charge *Effect & Range: 3, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 3 *Description: Tackle an enemy in 1 zone *Level Gained: 2 *Gained By: Chicchimon, Koromon, Tsunomon, Poyomon, Tokomon, Tanemon, Pagumon, Kapurimon, Kuramon, Puttimon, Chibomon, Dorimon, Calumon, Gigimon, Gummymon, Kokomon, Tsumemon, Minomon, Wanyamon, Budmon, Botamon, Sunmon, Moonmon Heavy Tackle *Effect & Range: 73, (XOOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 59 *Description: Attack 3 zones with a heavy tackle *Level Gained: 36 *Gained By: Tsunomon Sharp Fang *Effect & Range: 50, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 32 *Description: Bite an enemy in 1 zone with sharp fangs *Level Gained: 34 *Gained By: Wanyamon 2x 3x Buff Wind 1x Top Gun *Effect & Range: 82, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 82 *Description: Unleash a ball of exploding hot air in 1 zone *Level Gained: 39 *Gained By: Tokomon 2x 3x Buff Sonic Counter *Effect & Range: ---, (XXOOX) Fixed *MP Cost: 150 *Description: Give a countering effect to allies with wind in 2 zones *Level Gained: 36 *Gained By: Chibomon Thunder 1x Power Blaster *Effect & Range: 76, (XOOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 62 *Description: Fire large electric balls and attack 3 zones *Level Gained: 44 *Gained By: Minomon 2x 3x Buff Rain of Pollen *Effect & Range: ---, (XOOOX) Selectable *MP Cost: 100 *Description: Reduce Attack in 3 zones with a strange secretion *Level Gained: 27 *Gained By: Tanemon Lullaby *Effect & Range: ---, (OOOOO) Fixed *MP Cost: 111 *Description: Affect 5 zones with a song of sleep (Sleep) *Level Gained: 30 *Gained By: Budmon Water 1x Rainbow Spit *Effect & Range: 101, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 122 *Description: Spit mysterious foam at an enemy in 1 zone *Level Gained: 60 *Gained By: Chicchimon, Koromon, Tsunomon, Poyomon, Tokomon, Tanemon, Pagumon, Kapurimon, Kuramon, Puttimon, Chibomon, Dorimon, Gigimon, Gummymon, Kokomon, Tsumemon, Minomon, Wanyamon, Budmon, Botamon, Sunmon, Moonmon Bubble Blow *Effect & Range: 58, (XOOOO) Selectable *MP Cost: 72 *Description: Spit large amounts of acid foam at an enemy in 4 zones *Level Gained: 42 *Gained By: Poyomon, Gummymon, Kokomon 2x 3x Buff Steel 1x Boost Tackle *Effect & Range: 49, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 28 *Description: Accelerate with energy power and charge 1 zone *Level Gained: 32 *Gained By: Kapurimon Tiny Metal *Effect & Range: 32, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 12 *Description: Fire small metal projectiles and attack 1 zone *Level Gained: 14 *Gained By: Dorimon 2x 3x Buff Special Techniques Frothy Spit *Effect & Range: 12, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 6 *Attribute: Water *Description: Spit acid foam at an enemy in 1 zone *Gained By: Chicchimon, Koromon, Tsunomon, Poyomon, Tokomon, Tanemon, Pagumon, Kapurimon, Puttimon, Chibomon, Dorimon, Gigimon, Gummymon, Kokomon, Minomon, Wanyamon, Budmon, Botamon, Sunmon, Moonmon Glare Eye *Effect & Range: 11, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 8 *Attribute: Dark *Description: Attack 1 zone with a glare filled with dark power *Gained By: Kuramon Kurumon Prayer *Effect & Range: ---, (OOOOO) Fixed *MP Cost: 330 *Attribute: Light *Description: Restore status and raise all resistance *Gained By: Calumon Nail Scratch *Effect & Range: 18, (XXOXX) Selectable *MP Cost: 9 *Attribute: Dark *Description: Scratch 1 zone with a small claw of dark power *Gained By: Tsumemon